


Dirty Little Dreamer

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick doesn't know if this is really happening, or it's all in his head, but at the moment, he can't bring himself to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing I saw on Tumblr by xxlunenoirex

Dick panted, his eyes closed tight. Behind his eyelids, his other senses flared, catching every heartbeat, with his body shivering at every breath caressing his skin.

Bruce’s lips were crazing the back of Dick’s neck, his calloused hands carefully caressing his back. The heat of Bruce’s body sent a shiver of desire raging through Dick’s body, making him turn his head, blindly searching for his mouth as he hooked his arm around Bruce’s shoulders. He was rewarded with the older man’s mouth over his.

Dick’s moan vibrated between their kiss, and he felt Bruce encircle his waist tightly. Dick was about to turn his body flush against Bruce before he felt another mouth attack his throat. This one biting, and aggressive, as if it were determined to rip him to shreds.

The pain made Dick gasp, his eyes blown open, searching for the attacker. His eyes fell down on a dark head with a white strike of hair marring the otherwise, youthful head.

Jason smirked up at him, his teal eyes feathered by his lashes. He looked at Dick hungrily, pulling his head back as he licked Dick’s chin. Dick uttered a shuddered breath, leaning toward his brother as Bruce took a hold of his arms from the back, restraining further movement as Bruce followed the curve of Dick’s back. 

Dick bit his lips as he felt Bruce’s hard-on brush the space between his ass. Bruce’s fingers danced on the curve of his ass, slipping between to stroke at his eager hole. A jolt of pleasure spread through Dick, making him pant. He heard a deep throat chuckle from behind, gritting his teeth as he felt slicked fingers start to slip in and out of him.

But if Bruce moved subtly and slowly behind him, then Jason was quick and precise from the front.

He grinned, showing teeth, promising a good one to his older brother.

Why had Dick never noticed how large Jason’s hands were? He swallowed drily, licking his lips, watching those hands as they took one of his nipples, crying out as Jason tweaked them painfully. Bruce tightened his grip from behind, slipping in a second finger.

Sweat started to gather on Dick’s heated skin, his knees beginning to shake. Jason’s arm wrapped around his middle, settling his body flushed against Dick’s as support. Dick felt rather than heard Jason’s laugh.

“Sweet, Dickiebird, what a dirty little dreamer,” Jason whispered hotly against Dick’s ear.

Dick closed his eyes, clutching Jason’s arm as he felt Jason take a hold of his throbbing cock. Gasping as the heat of Jason’s hand nearly doomed him.

“What do you think, Bruce?” Jason cooed. “Should we give him what he wants…?”

“Do you think he’s behaved?”

Jason laughed lowly. “Well enough.”

“Jason…” he pleaded, tilting his head up hungrily toward the younger man.

“Shhh, so impatient,” Jason smiled, licking his lips, claiming Dick’s mouth for his own.

Dick was hardly sated, kissing him eagerly with abandon, his tongue brushing past Jason’s mouth without permission, already exploring his mouth. Jason was in a giving mood as he started to pump him.

The sudden pull startled Dick, causing him to bite down hard on Jason’s lip. The taste of blood flooded his mouth, and Jason hissed at the split lip. In retribution, Jason tugged hard at Dick’s cock, nearly buckling Dick’s knees in the process.

Dick gasped against their kiss, his body shaking as Jason tugged and stroked, and Bruce pushing and pulling with his fingers until he was satisfied.

Trying to regain his breath was out of the question as he felt both men make a move. Bruce barely paused as he slipped inside Dick. The sharp burn made Dick’s breath stutter unevenly, his head swimming in a gray haze as he tried to rework his lungs.

Before his mind could catch up with it, Jason had pressed their cocks together in his hand. His grip going at a steady pace as he stroked them. Their cocks twitching in his grip, precum smearing them both, easing the burn that raged in Dick’s body.

Moaning, Dick gripped Bruce’s hip as his other hand continued to cling to Jason’s arm tightly. His hips rolling forward and backward, desperate for the pain and pleasure that came from either side.

“Such a dirty dreamer.” Jason hissed, his mouth at Dick’s ear once more, biting the shell. “Is this what you want?”

Dick’s heart pumped painfully in his chest, the sound of smacking skin all that he could hear. The sound of Jason’s voice distance and almost mute in his ear, but he still managed a smile. Turning his head away from Jason, he looked at Bruce, drunk with lust as he reached and tugged at Bruce’s lower lip before speaking. A split second before Bruce’s bruising mouth caught his lips. 

“And so much more.”


End file.
